I Will Always Love You
by BlkPunk311
Summary: They were finally happy. But something will happen. Is she strong enough to deal with what life has thrown her? Tom/Judy fic.


  
This is my first attempt at a fan fiction in years. And I haven't seen an episode of "21 Jumpstreet" in even longer. But I'm going to try this out and I hope that you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me so please don't sue me.

Chapter 1

"I love you Thomas."

"I love you Judith."

The husband and wife had just finished making love and were holding eachother close. Tom kissed the back of his wife's neck as his hands roamed down her soft body to her growing protuding belly.

"I hope that we didn't disturb you little Tom." he smiled as he rubbed her belly lovingly.

"Surprisingly," Judy started, "I think the little guy slept right through our little escapade." Judy said as her hands joined her husband's. "Hopefully he'll do the same for us sometimes when he finally joins us out here on the outside." She laughed as she struggled a little to flip over and look her husband in the eyes.

When she finally made it over, she kissed Tom on the tip of his nose. Tom looked at his glowing wife and smiled. He couldn't believe how good life was to him now. After a long two years of friendship, Tom and Judy finally decided to let their feelings for eachother known, and they were married shortly after. He had finally married on of his best friends and now they had a son on the way! He couldn't believe it. Thomas William Hanson, III would make his appearance in a little less than a month. A husband. A father. He never thought that it would happen for him. And now that it had, he was never going to let it go. He was happy. Finally really happy. For the first time in his life since that day that his father was killed. He sighed contentedly as he pulled Judy even closer to him and ravaged her neck causing her to giggle. Who knew such a simple, innocent sound could make someone's heart do somersaults?

Tom looked up from his wife when he heard the alarm come on and the clock flash 7:00 and groaned.

"Time for work."

"Hehe. For you, not for me." She laughed sticking her tongue at him playfully. She had just begun her maternity leave from the chapel. Although, for the most part of her pregnancy she had been put on desk duty, her doctor-along with the Captain, and Tom, hell, Harry and Doug too, thought that she should rest the last month before the baby was due. She hated that they all were babying her so much, but she knew it was because they all cared about her so much. And how lucky little Tom was going to be when he entered the world, not to only have two parents that loved him, but three crazy "uncles" that would love him like their own.

"And it's better that way anyway. I still think that you should really consider staying home with the baby full time. We can take care of things at the chapel."

Judy playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh here we go again. How many times do we have to go over this? I'm not quitting Jump Street. I can't leave there. And I've been reading articles on children and daycare. Some say that it is healthy for children to spend time with other children. It'll make him better socially adjusted and ready for the real world. And the daycare that I've been looking at is supposed to be the best in the whole area."

"Well, hey you know that we can just have a bunch of our own kids here that he can play with instead." He told her, his eyes twinkling.

"Hmmmm...well maybe. It was pretty fun conceiving this little one." She said standing up and waddling to her husband. "But perhaps we should get one out of diapers first, don't you think?" She smiled.

"Maybe." He smiled back before turning serious. "You know what I mean though. You're going to have two Hanson men who are going to love you and want to see you everyday. We're going to need our Jude. And I just want you to be safe. What will I do if something happens to you?" He said pulling Judy close to him and holding her tightly. "I love you Jude. I'm just afraid of losing you."

"You won't lose me Tom. Please," She pleaded, "just let yourself be happy. We're here, together. Nothing is going to happen to me. Or you. Or our son. I know that you wouldn't let it." She smiled to herself. "And neither will I."

"I know. I love you babe."

"I love you too. Now you better get going or Captain's going to have your ass."

"Hey! Penhall's always later than me!" He said with mock hurt on his face. "He'll have his ass first."

"Go to work."

"I love you!" he told her giving her one last peck on the lips.

"I love you too."

~*~

Okay so end of chapter 1! how'd I do? should I continue? is there something i need to improve on? hope that you like it! :) 


End file.
